Baby, You Got Me
by TheWinterMe
Summary: TMNT 2k14 'verse. Leonardo is suffering from aching muscles after spending over ten hours in the hashi. To his surprise, Karai releases his tension by giving him his first stimulating massage. Warning: Sensual moments. Leorai.


_This brilliant idea is to be credited towards kryka83 from tumblr. After reading her post about Leonardo receiving a kinky massage, I just had to write this out._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

* * *

**Baby, You Got Me**

He is sore all over; his shoulders, his pectorals, his waist, but mostly his legs. He rubs the back of his neck, but he still cannot release any tension throughout his muscles. He shuts the window behind him prior to rolling his head.

"Why are you so sore, Leonardo?" He glances at her and softly smiles. He sees her waiting for him on the bed, with her legs tucked underneath her, as the satin robe cascades from her curves that he always admired.

"I've been at the _hashi_ for more than ten hours." She cocks a brow as she drums her fingers on her knee. "It's my fault. I didn't give great leadership to my brothers last night." She blinks and stares at him emotionless, she does not care about what he and his brothers do at their missions, nor does she care about their consequences. She rises from her bed and carefully walks towards him as he observes her, watching how the silk material hugs her figure in all the right places. She reaches him and runs her palms against his hard plastron-like chest, causing him to close his gaze. Karai looks up as she sighs, running her hands down until they reach the belts of his armor. She grazes the leather constraints around his waist until she brings her arms to hug his middle, placing the side of her face against his hard abs.

They have been intimate before, but they took it slow for their first time. Leonardo feels that tonight they may cross that path once again. His hands finally move to place them on the flare of her hips; tenderly running his fingers to feel her plump flesh underneath her robe. Her nails are now running up and down his carapace, which makes him bite his lip to restrain a moan from the pleasurable friction. He keeps his eyes shut while she continues her ministrations as he feels himself growing hot. He tries to steady his breathing and hopes that she does not take notice of his racing heartbeat.

"Do you want a massage?" He quickly opens his eyes while he holds in a breath; his gaze darts across the floor, trying to process to what she has just uttered. He breathes out before he lowers to whisper in her ear as her straight hair tickles his cheek, "Yes." She releases from their embrace and looks up at him, with a slight twinkle of mischievousness in her eyes. She walks back by the bed and once again he is entranced by her curvaceous figure. Karai halts in front of the mattress as she thrusts out her hip as a hand rests on it.

"Lay on your stomach," she commands while pointing to the bed. He obeys and strolls over to situate himself on the mattress of her cold dark apartment. The lights are off; the only glow that is seen is the moonlight that shines from the uncovered window.

His face is on the end of the bed as his arms dangle in front of him from the edge. Karai's unseen smirk beams from her face. She moves to the side of the mattress as her fingertips lightly graze his rough carapace. He flinches at the surprising touch. He lets her though, as she continues to touch him intimately. She ponders on how she can sit on his back. His shell would get in the way, but how can she know if she does not try.

She positions herself on top of him and slowly glides her way to the hump of his carapace. She leans forward, causing her chest to feel the top of his shell. He shifts slightly from the intimacy and flushes. He continues to look at the wooden floor while she slides her hands to the top of his textured shell and grasping the sharp edge, fondling the abyss between his back and carapace.

Her hands reach his head and he stiffens at her touch. She begins to massage his temples and he immediately shuts his eyes as he softly groans at the tantalizing sensation. She leans further down and skims her hands to clutch his shoulders and starts to slowly squeeze his muscles, kneading him while Leonardo arches his upper back. He has never received a massage before, especially from a stunning woman. This new experience has got him going crazy, towards the feelings that he is having. She then compresses her hand behind his neck. Her left palm lies on top of her right as she slowly rotates the tension in his muscles. Leonardo's groan is embedded on the edge of the bed. His lower half is beginning to feel constraint from his heavy belts.

Karai decides that the position she is in hurts her lower back, so she swings her leg over and stands on the floor. He opens his azure gaze and tilts to look at her, following her until she stands in front of him. He raises his head and sees her looking down at him. "Sit up." He moves and situates himself on the edge of the mattress.

She softly smiles before she rests on his lap as she brings her hands, to balance herself, onto his broad and muscular shoulders, gliding her hands to his pectorals down to his hard abdomen. He tilts his head back while he grasps the sheets underneath him. Her hands reach up to slowly knead his shoulders. She pulls his flesh up and down, squeezing his muscles with her dainty yet strong hands. She then slides her palms down to his biceps, feeling every bulge, scar, and crevice underneath her fingertips. He suppresses a moan while she leans in closer until her lips make contact to his neck.

"Where's the place that you have the most soreness?" He finally releases a loud moan after he hears her throaty voice. Her touches are making him lose control, the same control that he has been fighting off ever since he stepped through her window.

"My legs," he whispers. Karai smirks; she got him.

"Lay back then."

She stands up to let him crawl backwards to rest against the wall behind the bed to support his carapace. She moves slowly while she emphasizes her hip movements. His gaze follows her relaxed walk, noticing the way her thighs rub together at every step she takes towards him. He spots her cleavage as her robe falls over her shoulders. "Your legs, right?" He only nods prior to averting his eyes to her dark ones. Leonardo lays his legs straight out on the mattress while she situates herself on top of him once more. Her back faces him, tempting him to run his large calloused hands up and down the smoothness of her back, feeling every part of her fragile body. He holds her thighs to balance her so she does not tip over.

His breathing rises as his heart escalates. He feels her fingertips stroke his upper thighs, caressing the roughness and tightness of its skin. She shifts as she places both of her hands to put pressure on his right thigh. Each stroke she creates makes him want to growl and lavish her with the same gratification he is receiving. He glances down and notices the back of her revealing thighs, and how smooth they look. He widens his eyes when he witnesses part of her buttocks in plain sight. His trembling hand makes a reach for them, but swiftly pulls back to cradle her upper thighs. He hears her moan lightly, causing him to enlarge.

He finally lifts his hands to wrap around her waist and brings her down to lay atop of him, surprising her by his bold move. She tilts her head back as he leans forward. He smashes his lips on hers, tasting her red lipstick as it smudges onto his mouth. She moans when he slides in his tongue, pleading her to stop the torment. Her hands reach back to cradle his head while his fingertips graze her stomach. She brings both of her knees up as she tightens her thighs together while her rear brushes against his leather straps.

She tilts her head off to the side, for a better access, while he does the same. His hands trail to her hips as he grasps the silk material with his fingers, tugging slightly. Karai breaks the kiss and she heavily breathes out, "Call my name." She wraps her arms around his neck, bringing him closer before she moans, "Call it out." She arches her back higher as their first lustful kiss continues while slithering her bare feet against his trembling thighs. His strained neck endures itself, just to maintain their kiss.

"Baby—" he pants out. He feels dizzy, he feels hot, and he feels—crazy. His inner beast is coming out, he does not want to go over the bolder line, he does not want to act un-honorable, but if she were to let him, he would happily oblige to this lustful moment. He leans back, releasing himself from the long peck and smirks down at her as she opens her dark eyes and questionably gazes back at him. Both of their chest heave as Leonardo's fingertips trail toward the loose knot of her attire. "You got me," he lowly growls prior to roughly uncovering her body from the constraints of her navy satin robe as she arches.

_"Hahhhh."_

* * *

_I was listening to Beyoncé's 'Crazy In Love (2014) Remix' while writing this. It's a hot, alluring, sensual song…so I tried to incorporate that rhythm to the tone in this fic. _


End file.
